


Broken Wings

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dark Poe Dameron, First Order Poe Dameron, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Protective Ben Solo, Weird Fluff, no chronological order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The story of Poe Dameron joining the First Order, and Ben Solo’s quest to bring him back.





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Why don’t you repeat what you said about Poe Dameron?”

Poe had seen Ben angry before. Usually it was like a messy eruption; this was different. This was like a prelude to the messy eruption, the warning rumble before an avalanche started. 

The student sneered at him. “He was weak,” said the student. “He couldn’t even resist a mental intrusion. We were lucky other soldiers didn’t get slaughtered thanks to his betrayal.”

Poe gritted his teeth. In a way, the student was right. When his ship had been captured on that mission and Snoke tortured him, he had torn apart his memories so easily. Ripped all of them out like they were nothing. 

The student continued. “He should be court-martialed, shouldn’t he? Traitor.”

Before Poe could so much as file off a sarcastic retort, Ben had lashed out with his fist, knocking the student over. 

“You know nothing about Poe,” Ben said. 

Ben walked over to Poe in that moment, knuckles bloody from where he had punched that student in the face. Poe couldn’t help but feel surprised, not to mention a whole slew of other emotions that included  some chagrin on Ben’s behalf. 

“Look,” Poe said, “You don’t have to get in fist-fights to defend my honor. Really. I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

”You’re worth getting in trouble for.”

Poe was about to rebut that, but Ben said, “It wasn’t your fault. What happened to you out there. There’s no conceivable universe where this is your fault. Really.”

”Thank you, Ben." Poe took a deep breath. Already, he felt steadier after the whole thing. “You know,” he said, “You’re kind of like my protector.” He smiled a mischievous sort of smile. “My Jedi protector.”

”I hope I can be a good one,” Ben said. 

“Oh, Ben,” Poe said. “Of course you will.”


End file.
